


Dragonfly

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Amitie befriends Sig on the first day of school and thinks he’s awesome, Anxiety, Could be seen as unhealthy attachment, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Loneliness, Making Friends, Pre Relationship, Pre-Canon, Sasha is a good dragon dad, Sig is mentioned but not seen, Supportive Parental Figures, but it’s not she’s just hype, first friends, first meetings not shown, headcanons, technically platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Amitie has a bad run in with a kid on her first day out in Primp Town, Sasha comforts her, and the first day of school becomes important for a totally different reason.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dragonfly

Sasha heard the front door open and turned off the TV, looking over with a smile to greet Amitie.

“Hey Sunflower, how was Primp-”

“WAAAAAAAHHH!” To his absolute shock, the young girl fell to her knees, sobbing and wailing uncontrollably. In an instant Sasha was by her side, worried beyond belief, Amitie had gone out to Primp town for the first time, she was going to make friends!

“What happened?!” He asked, looking the girl over, she wasn’t injured in the slightest, so it couldn’t be something simple like she fell and was in pain. Amitie hugged him tightly, like he was a lifeline. “Amitie, what’s wrong?!”

“I-I-I- I wanna disappear!” She wailed. “I don’t wanna be awake I wanna go to sleep and never wake up!”

The dragon felt his heart stop upon hearing those words, children could be overdramatic yes, but those words were chillingly dark, with even darker implications. He wrapped both his arms and his wings around her, as if he could shield her from the world itself.

“I’m gonna be alone forever!” Amitie cried. “Everyone hates me!”

“I don’t hate you…” Sasha said softly. “Amitie… what in the world caused you to think these things?”

“I… I went into town and-and I met a girl my age… and I challenged her to Puyo to break the ice, j-just like you told me too…” She explained. “B-but after I beat her… She-She started getting mad and yelled at me and called me mean things and-and said she’d get back at me and that I was her enemy!!”

“Oh… Amitie…” He couldn’t believe it, out of all the people Amitie had to encounter, it was some brat who was a sore loser. “Amitie it’s okay, it’s not your fault… that girl was just being mean…”

“But I caused it to happen!” Amitie wailed. “I made her mad! So I did something wrong!”

“You didn’t…” Sasha couldn’t even say he promised that was the case, because he had promised Amitie this morning that she would surely make a friend through Puyo, so right now he wasn’t sure how much his ward trusted him.

“I’m gonna be all alone…” She was quieter now, but still clearly distraught. “I’m useless… without Sympathie, I’m annoying.”

Sasha scooped the girl up and stood up. “You’re not, one bad thing happened, it’s not the end of the world, there’s so many new friends you still need to meet!” He tried his best to sound supportive, to give the small girl her hope back.

But…

“No! No, I don’t wanna! I never wanna go into town again!” Amitie was yelling again, and shaking. Puyo she was actually scared! Sasha swore if he ever found that brat responsible for this, he’d give them such a tongue lashing! “I don’t wanna go to school next month! I wanna stay here, I don’t wanna leave ever again! Never ever!”

“You’d get bored…” He tried to reason with her as he set about making some hot chocolate for the girl, while also keeping her in his arms. “Even if you explored the forest, you’d get bored of it within a few months…”

“I don’t care! I don’t, I don’t, I don’t!”

“Come on Sunflower… you can’t let one misstep control you… how about we get you a nice cup of hot chocolate, we can talk about this more tomorrow, m’kay?”

“....Can you put only pink marshmallows in it?” Amitie asked in a tiny voice.

Sasha smiled. “Of course, we can even add whipped cream too!”

“Amitie…?” Sasha peeked his head into her room. “I made breakfast, it’s pancakes…” It had officially been a full week, and the girl had not only refused to talk, she had also confined herself to her room, all alone in the dark.

“If you come eat at the table with me I’ll let you pour caramel on it…” He bribed.

“....And maple syrup and whipped cream?” She spoke!

“As much as you want.”

Amitie shuffled out of bed, her hair a mess, though it was mostly hidden by her beanie. “Okay…” She sounded so tired and broken…

As Sasha followed her down the stairs and gave her a plate of pancakes, he couldn’t help but stare at her in worry, and guilt. He should’ve come with her, why oh why did he let her go out alone? She was only 12, she didn’t even know the area, and Sasha knew how important this was to her. If he had just been more responsible…

“....I didn’t tell her my name.” Amitie’s words broke Sasha out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“The… the girl, I didn’t tell her my name… so no one knows me yet…” She explained. “And… people from all over come to Primp Magic School, right?”

Sasha nodded. “Many students probably haven’t even made it to town yet.”

“.......” Amitie took a big bite out of her breakfast, thinking. Sasha didn’t press, just waited.

“I’ll… I’ll give it one more try.” The green eyed girl said. “First day of school, I’ll try and make friends again… an-an’ if it doesn’t work, I… I don’t wanna go back…”

“.... Alright, so let’s say it doesn’t work, what will you do?” He could work with this.

“...I wanna stay here, with you… so I guess I’ll just… homeschool… I think that’s what it’s called… I’ll go to school to get homework and to hand it in and do tests, but I’ll do schoolwork at home.” 

Sasha bit his lip. He wasn’t entirely sure that would work, and he definitely knew it wouldn’t be healthy, but forcing Amitie to continue going to school if things went wrong would be a terrible idea. Plus, if he said no, she might refuse to even try at school…

… If things went wrong, it wasn’t like it was the end of the world, Amitie was still willing to do school work, so it would be a matter of getting the girl out of her shell. Things could turn around, she could recover.

“Alright, but only under one condition.” Sasha spoke in his serious voice.

“...Yeah…?”

“You have to make a real, genuine effort to befriend someone, I’m not letting you give up unless you’ve somehow not gotten a single classmate to like you, which I don’t think is gonna happen. Okay? I want you to give each attempt your absolute best, and I will ask your teacher to inform me if you don’t.”

“....Okay… I promise… but only if you promise too.” Amitie said.

“I promise that if somehow you don’t make a friend at school I will have you homeschooled, no questions asked.” Sasha swore. 

“....Can you… help me be more… approachable…? Please…?” She gave him puppy dog eyes.

“...Sure thing Sunflower, but first you need to clean up, you’re kind of a mess.”

Amitie insisted that she could walk to school herself, so Sasha had to send her off at the front door.

“Alright Amitie, remember that there’s no pressure, okay? Making friends doesn’t have a time limit.” He told her.

“Uh-Huh.”

“Your teacher is named Ms. Accord, she’s very nice and if you need to step out of class you only need to tell her.”

“Got it.”

“No making assumptions, give others a chance to reply to you, and don’t give up.”

“I know, I know.”

“And be good, listen to Ms. Accord, follow the rules, don’t start any fights but if someone else picks a fight with you, you finish it, alright?” He was not going to send her off until he knew she wouldn’t allow herself to be bullied silently.

“Sasha, I got it!” Amitie blushed a little, ah, perhaps he was being a little too protective?

“Sorry, sorry… I… I just want this to go well for you…” he admitted.

“...Me too. I’m, I'm gonna try really hard, I promise.” She gave him a nervous smile.

Sasha hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. “You can do it, I believe in you.” He told her.

Sasha paced around the house, he promised Amitie he wouldn’t retrieve her from school, that he’d let her come home on her own, and he was going to respect that.

But Puyo was he a bundle of nerves! The dragon couldn’t help it! For every second he didn’t see the young girl, he thought of a new way things could go wrong! What if he hadn’t taught her enough safety lessons? How much had her father taught her? Did-Did she even know not to go anywhere with strangers?! She should be home any second now, how long should he wait before going out to find her? What if she made a friend and they invited her over to their house and he embarrassed her and ruined everything by going out to find her?! Sure, he’d definitely need to tell her about how she’d have to ask him first before going to a friends place-He needed to tell her those sorts of things when she came back-if she had made a friend-

/SLAM/

“I DID IIIIIIT!” Amitie cheered, running over to Sasha and jumping into his arms. “I did it, I did it, I did it!” She had a huge smile on her face.

“Welcome back! I take it school went well?” Sasha could not begin to describe the relief that filled him.

Amitie nodded rapidly, hugging Sasha before hoping out of his grip. “I almost didn’t make it but-but the last person I talked to-I’m his friend now!” 

“That’s great Sunflower!” One person, that wasn’t a lot, normal 12 year olds typically had more friends, and the fact that this meant she had been rejected by the rest of her classmates worried him, but still! Progress!

“His name is Sig and he really likes bugs! He has a ladybug with him all the time and his name is Flutter!” Amitie bounced on her heels. “He has these weird hair tufts that twitch, and his hair is this really pretty blue, and he sounds like he’s bored all the time but it’s actually really calming! And he has hetro...hetero…”

“Heterochromia?”

“Yes! He has that! One of his eyes is blue and the other is red and-and- This is REALLY cool, one of his arms is all red and it’s a little larger than his other arm and it’s got claws!!!” 

“Really?” Sasha leaned down with an encouraging smile. “Did he have scales?”

Amitie shook her head. “Nope, he’s a human just like me! And he’s really smart! He knows a lot about bugs-did you know that a ladybug’s wings fold like origami when not being used? Or-or that they actually eat other bugs?”

“I didn’t! Your new friend knows a lot!”

Puyo, she looked so PROUD. “Mm-hm! He’s also a water magic user! I’m better at magic than him but he knows a lot and we played Puyo together and we played it three times and I won twice! It was hard but it was really fun! We sit next to each other in class and he likes to catch bugs after school so tomorrow I’m gonna ask him if I can help!”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Thank Puyo she told him.

“He’s really pretty!”

Sasha raised an eyebrow, amused. “Oh?”

“Yeah, yeah! Not like how you’re pretty, he’s more boyish but his eyes are really, really pretty!!!”

“Did you tell him that?”

“I told him they were cool! Which they are, but they’re also pretty!”

“You must really like him!” 

“I do!” Her confirmation made Sasha’s heart swell with joy. 

“He must be a VERY lucky person, to have such a sweet little girl like him so much.” He booped Amitie’s nose, making her giggle.

“I think I’M the lucky one but I’ll make him feel lucky!” She announced. “I’m gonna be the best friend he’s ever had!” Her eyes sparkled.

“I’m sure you will, now, why don’t you tell me about how the rest of school went?”

“Wait, Wait! I wanna talk about Sig more, I’m not done Sasha!”

She was sort of right, Amitie repeated a lot of what she had said, but she talked about Sig for the rest of the day, it was heartwarming how interested in him she was, though, Sasha made a mental note to remind Amitie to tone it down later, but for now. 

Well, he’d let her gush. She earned it, and hopefully this would ensure she calmed down by the time she had to go to school tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> You get a cookie if you can guess who the girl Amitie beat in Puyo was.


End file.
